brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Tampa
The Tampa is a Submachine Gun in Brink. Overview The Tampa's main advantage is its incredibly quick reload time. It also has the best submachine gun stability, equipping and reload speeds and fairly high damage. This makes it useful for hit-and-run or isolatory tactics. Unfortunately to compensate for all these advantages, it is the least accurate submachine gun. Even when aiming down sights, its poor accuracy is only topped by Shotguns and some Heavy Weapons. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Four-Vent Muzzle Brake * Six-Vent Muzzle Brake * Down-Vent Muzzle Brake * Dual-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling * Front Grip * Bayonet Magazine * High-Capacity Magazine * Duct-Taped Magazine * SMG Drum Magazine Player Notes *Equipping a Duct-Taped Magazine shortens the already extremely fast reload even more. *As a Light-Body type character it is considered to use the Tampa with a Drum Magazine and Bayonet as attachments. Because the weapon is used as a Run and Hit weapon your ammunition won't run out during a firefight (in which the duct-taped magazine will probably fail) and the Bayonet for doing better damage with sliding and melee attacks. Also keeping up the Tampas normal fire damage is important (expect you wish to be a very silent assassin with Silent Running and Silencer) so using a muzzle-brake or no front-attachment is considered. *The main problem of equipping a Drum Magazine to most guns is the drastic penalty in reload time, but the Tampa has no problem with this even with the Drum Magazine, making it good for extended combat. The downside of choosing such an attachment for the Tampa, however, is a further reduction in its already low accuracy statistic. *Considering that the Tampa is designed for players that are used to unloading a barrage of fire upon their enemies, it would be advisable to choose a Front Grip as a Bottom Attachment because the stability boost is good for extended fire, and also because the negative impacts are not extremely noticeable. *The Tampa arguably makes a better secondary weapon than other SMG's due to its fast equip and reload speeds. However, it should be noted that it functions better as a backup sidearm, as its poor accuracy greatly hinders it from being used at any range outside of close-quarters. **If using the Tampa as a secondary weapon, the silencer could potentially be a viable attachment option. The Tampa's above-average damage is not heavily hindered by the silencer's damage reduction. However, the damage reduction does bring the Tampa's damage rating down to an average score which, combined with its low accuracy, makes the silenced Tampa a poor primary weapon. Trivia * It appears to be based on the Steyr TMP, sharing similarities in appearance, and technically in name (as Tampa contains the letters t, m, and p). Also see here and here for additional info. Gallery Select_0012_Tampa_Security.jpg|Security Tampa. Select_0013_Tampa_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Tampa. Tampa_Sights.jpg|Tampa iron sights from the Choir of Guns trailer. Category:Weapons Category:Light Weapons Category:Submachine Guns